


It's the Middle of the Night

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Idea #142 Person C of your OT3 doesn’t technically live with Person A and B, and accidentally scares the crap out of them when they let themselves in at odd hours. </p><p>John is too tired to walk to his flat and crashes at Eliza and Alex's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Middle of the Night

Alex and Eliza are asleep when John stumbles in. As he stumbles towards what he thinks is Alex’s room, he kicks off his shoes, tosses his shirt and pants to the side, only his boxers remaining. He grunted as he fell over the back of the couch.

“‘S not Alex… Or ‘Liza,” he mumbled into a throw pillow before passing out. He’d been working a 12-hour shift at the hospital and there’d been a major accident right before he left. His apartment was another five blocks from Alex and Eliza’s apartment and frankly, John couldn’t give a flying fuck to walk that far. So instead, he settled into their couch and settled into sleep.

The next morning, John awoke at five to the need to pee. After that, he took a quick shower and used the toothbrush he kept here just in case. By the time six o’clock rolled around, John was starting breakfast in his boxers and one of Alex’s sweatshirts. Breakfast was cooking when he heard the door to the bathroom close. The next sound was Alex’s voice.

“Eliza?!”

“Yes, dear?”

“Did you get up and take a shower?” Confusion was evident in his voice but Eliza spoke before John could.

“No! Why?” Their voices moved closer together now; they were both in front of the bathroom.

“There’s water in the shower and the rug is damp. Plus the dark hair in the drain?” Alex presented these as if they were fact instead of just speculation.

“Alex, we all have dark hair. And maybe you got up early without remembering to take a shower,” she told him matter-of-factly. John heard her move towards the living before there was a thump and Alex’s exclamation.

“And pick your clothes up off the floor! God, Alex, I know that you’re messy but this is ridiculous.”

“These aren’t mine!” he said, holding the pants up.

“Well they aren’t mine,” Eliza retorted, and John could hear the hand being placed on her hip.

“They’re mine,” John says, awkwardly standing just outside of the kitchen doorway.

Eliza jumped and Alex shrieked, throwing the pants he held in his hands at John. There was a soft “oof” as they hit John’s face. He yanked them off, leveling Alex with a deadpan look.

“Really?”

“John?!” was Alex’s clever response.

“Love, what are you doing here?” Eliza said, obviously tamping down her initial panic.

“Rough day at work, long night too. Your apartment was closer so I crashed here. Is that okay?”

“Oh, honey! It’s perfectly fine!” Eliza moved forward to hug him, kissing him quickly. Alex did the same but with more hyper energy. “I just wish you’d told us.”

“Betsey, it was three in the morning. I wasn’t gonna scare you at three in the morning as a stranger in your house.” His face told her that a black man coming into their room at three in the morning was not the best idea and she understood.

“But I made breakfast,” he said, his voice lifting into almost a question. Alex’s face broke into a grin before racing into the kitchen to grab the food. Eliza kissed John before following Alex. The three settled at the table for breakfast, little conversation between them. Finally, Eliza asked about his shift yesterday and John started recounting his long day. Then Alex piped up about his work day, and Eliza throwing in her own work stories from the week. They were content to be domestic for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual hmu @writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or @young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com!


End file.
